


Smash Shenanigetts: SaiMus

by CornucopiaOfMemes



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: :D, Dark Samus - Freeform, F/F, Ghastly7, Not many tags, RRelationship ai, SaiMus, SamuSai, Written for friend, is Dark samus' nickname, my bestiebro, sai - Freeform, samus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornucopiaOfMemes/pseuds/CornucopiaOfMemes
Summary: Welcome to the first episode of the Smash Shenanigettes!This will be a smol collection of Fan Chapters of the fuckin epic story-Shenanigans in Smash Mansion!This collection will focus on Dark Samus and Samus.Warning. If you have not read Shenanigans in Smash Mansion, Smash Mansion: The Terms, or Smash Mansion: Runaways, STPP READING RIGHT NOW AND READ THEM.Seriously, just go read them. its a chill 10-20 minute read, great story, yeah
Relationships: Samus Aran/Dark Samus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Head in the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghastly7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastly7/gifts).



It was a rather chill day at the Smash mansion.

Samus and her not-so-evil counterpart, Sai, were chilling on the sofa, watching the fire crackle in the fireplace while all the others played outside in the snow.

Currently, a snowball war was occuring, and the mansion had been split in this dreaded time.

Wolf, Bayonetta, Richter, Villager, Mega Man, Mario, Luigi, M Corrin, Link, Squirtle, Charizard and Rosalina were on one side.

Palutena, Lucina, F Robin, Joker, M Robin, Pirahna Plant, Ivysaur, Isabelle, Lucario, Pit, Zelda and Kirby were on te other.

Marx, for some reaszon called for an Incurs- SNOWBALL WAR between all of those in a relationship and a few others. 

He wanted Sai and Samus in on it, but Samus just Ice-Beam'd thethe door, and He gave up. You can't pull the two apart, so fuck it.

"Alright guys! Is everyone ready!?" Marx shouted at the two sides. He set them up to that they had to build their forts from scratch while the match was going, giving a sense of urgency.

Both sides nodded and Marx quickly swallowed a Nukey.

"Mm! Mm! Mm! PTOOOOOM!" Marx counted down, and spat out the Nukey as a signal to begin.

As all the Szmashers scrambled their asses off, The two lovechozos were simply sitting down and being chill. Sai had never really seen fire before, so this blew her mind.

"Careful. youll burn." Samus said, startling Sai a bit. She made a small gurgle that sounded like the word Digiorno.

"Sorry. I didnt mean to scare you." She said, leaning forward in ger chair. "So. We've had a crazy time here at the mansion, huh?" 

Sai nodded thoughtfully, then turned back to the fire and immediately jumped when it popped, and almost comically clung to Samus who was six feet away.

"Hey, Chill out. Fire does that." Samus reassured her girl. She grabbed a stick poker and shifted the wood around, throwing sparks into the open air. 

Sai calmed down at the sight, and sat back down, enjoying the calm air.

Then Cloud made a ruckus by breaking the ice barrier into a thousand spiked shards, and stormed into the room.

":Hey, i dunno what pissed you off, but you better reconsider before scaring my-" Samus started, then was cut off by a fit of laughter erupting from her.

"THIS. IS. NOT. FUNNY." Cloud roared, foaming at the mouth.

"But-But your hair- your hair is in braids and a Ponytail-" She was consumed by another fit of roaring laughter. Even sai made a nouse similar to a chuckle.

Cloud's hair had been braided, pigtail'd, ponytail'd and dyed pink. Neither of the three knew who did it, but knew that whatever poor soul did so would regret it.

Cloud growled and stormed out of the room as Sai and Samus' laughs followed him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud: Who did this

Cloud: I will decapitate you

Yoshi: Who did what?

F Corrin: I'm confused?

Cloud: Someone will ****ing die today

Ness: Okay.

Cloud: Whoever did it just admit it and step up.

Meta Knight: It's been 20 minutes. Nobody did anything, Cloud.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Marx's Snowball war had finished and the teams had been dispersed, Marx immediately teleported to his office, Flipped the Gravity, and checked the chat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cloud: Who did it

Cloud: Who did it

Cloud: Who did it

(Marx has muted Cloud)

Marx: Okay what's going on?

Palutena: Someone braided Cloud's hair.

Pit: And pigtailed it.

Marx: Wow.

Marx: That's his own fault for not participating in the snowball fight.

Kirby: You call that a fight? that was a half an hour of the couples completely destroying the single guys (€> 0 w 0 €>)

Isabelle: Marx, what do you mean its his fault? Fork

Lucina: Did you do that…?

Marx: Well, yeah. he didn't participate, so he gets punished.

(Marx has unmuted Cloud)  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------'-

Not two seconds after Cloud was Unmuted, Marx heard screams, so he teleported to the nearest scream, and found Zelda pressed against the wall, Encased in a blue diamond, as far away from the floating phone that was buzzing like a mad hornet and flying like one too.

Marx quickly blasted the phone to the heavens and muted Cloud instantly. He mentally grabbed Cloud, threw him into the boss fight room, Spawned Galeem and Dharkon, and started recording the fight.

Then he teleported Pit to zelda and teleported himself into his office.

Meanwhile, Samus and Sai were now cuddling, asleep, next to the fire.

So yeah! A pretty chill day.


	2. All for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second episode of Smash Shenanigetts, All For You!  
> Enjoy :)

Marx was bored.

That was a bit of an understatement. Marx was dying of boredom. So he did what any planet-buster puffbqall would do.

"Alright everybody, gather your asses into the room to the left of the demon plant." Marx said into the speaker system. he had a plan.

"Ugh... what are we doing now, Marx..." Samus groaned. she got up, and Sai had already left. 

"Why is he so loud...?" Zelda said, stuffing her pillow above her head. Pit shrugged as he put on his rltunic and preened his wings. "I dunno. Why are you so loud when we-" "you finish that sentence, Pit, and i swear to hylia you're a dead man." She interrupted. Pit nervously chuckled and ran.

"Okay Marx, what are we doing here?" F Robin said. Palutena and Lucina were confused as well, but shrugged it off when marx said nothing.

(Tim Skip)

"Is this everyone?" Marx shouted over the voices of 70+ fighters. F Corrin nodded from behind the curtains. She was the technical support. and his second favorite.

"Alright good. aaaaAAAAAHH-" He responded, then filled his cheeks and blasted a beam of energy above everyone,very effecticely getting their attention.

"Okay. I gathered you all here for two reasons. The first reason is we have three new fighters."

The crowd went abuzz with excitement and rage. Marx rolled his eyes and shot an ice block at Wolf, who was the loudest, and got everyone else's attention.

"These three are interesting, and a few of you have met them before. Here we go." He announced, and corrin hit the lights.

"Alright everyone, please welcome and dont kill the Mii Swordfighter and the Mii Brawler!" Marx said, and two Miis walked up to the stage.

Evrryone was a bit confused until the miis started instantly changing outfits in front of them from a mii to ashley or A vampire to a team rocket grunt and a techno suuit and more.

Everyone applauded. Then Mewtwo smirked and laughed a bit, and saidthat he only showed off two.

"Ah, yes. you guys are gonna love this... Welcome yo Smash Bros... Mii Gunner!" he responded, revealing a mii girl with a larve arm cannon. 

Everyone poltely applaused, then covered their eyes as the lights grew brighter and brighter…

Then uncoveredd their eyes to see the Mii Gunner in a costume of-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small bird was pecking their nesst when they heard a crowd scream in joy saying "SANS! SANS IS HEEEERE!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marx silednced everyone with another beam, and grimaced. "My ears... ok. So these three fighters are new customizable miis, blah blah blah. now for the real shit." He grinned.

"Alright everyone! what better way to have fun with new fighters than a tournament!? 3, 2, 1, START!" Marx shouted and started the teleport.

Everyone ended up in the battle theater, in front of Final Destination with one person up first in the Arena already. Marx appeared and explained the rules:

Every fighter faces three seperate bosses of choice, either seperately or at once, and are timed to do so. the top 8 will duel it out after all are done.

"Alright! Dark Samus, who are your first bosses?"

"..."

Sai pointed to the big buttons at the back of the theater, and shot three little blobs on Tabuu, SSB4 Master Core (Difficulty 8.0) and Galeem.

"Oh joy. Uhh, all at once or- oh for fucks sake, she's going for all at once, Start the fight, holy fuck."

Samus phazed her armor on and the fight started. She immediately took out the Galeem minions o cause explosions, then started whaling on Master Blade.

Super missle, sair, dair, bomb, screwattack, Sai was Whaling on Master Blade, bringing his Hp down Fast.

Once she finished him off, she took her sights off the shadow blades and onto Tabuu. She had not gotten to fight him at all, because she was unconsious when Zero attacked, and narrowed her eyes as she pummeled the blue man into hell and back.

Needless to say, she won with a final time of 1:29, Two stocks leftof two, and 217%.

She got off the stage, gave Samus a kiss, and sat down next to her.

Meta Knight was up next.He decided to fight SSBB Ridley, Dharkon and Dracula.

Meta knight finished with One stock left, a time of 1:30, and 56%.  
Kirbyh stepped him and pointed at Ganondorf, Galeem and-

"Kirby, no. im not fightingv you." Marx hissed, wrapping himself in his wings and teledportedd away.

Kirby shrugged, and was about to pick another one, but gokt started instantly.

But instead of Marx, there was a crazy, spikey-jester hatted, wild toungedd, crazy demon god in his place.

Meta knight sighed as Marx SOUL whooped kirby's non existant butt.

Then Palutena came up and chose Galeem, Dharkon and Master Fortress, andx beat them with a time of 1:49, 2 stock, and 76%.

Then the Mii Gunner stepped up.

<=== To Be Continued


	3. All for You: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two! wnjoy :D

The second the Mii Gunner stepped onto the stage and said "I'd like Marx SOUL, Master Hand or Core at level 9.9, and... uh... Ganondorf," the crowd shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh... l-level 9.9? none of us ever beat it. its impossible. but your hand down, Samus." Marx said, a bit nervous.

"Yeah! if i lose, no big deal. start me up, buddy!" Mii Gunner said, plopping her Sans mask on.

"Okay... dont say we didnt warn ya." Marx said, noldding at Corrin to start it up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Wolf and Dark Pit screamed, completely outraged.

Mii Gunner's stats were displayed on the screen, and everyone was in shock.

(Mii Gunner. 1:03, 2 Stock, 23%)

"So, how'd i do?" She askedd excitedly. Everyone just stared at her. she started to get nervous and was about to get off the stage, when Marx chuckled, then laughed.

"Wow… Wow! good job, new girl! that was amazing! well done!" he said, excitedly.

"Oh, thanks!" she said happily, thedn jumped off and sat down near Samus and Sai, who were impressed to hell and back.

"Hey, Mii gunner, was it?" Samus nodded to the new girl, who was sitting a seat ahead of them.

"Huh? oh, yeah! You're Samus, right? im a big fan!" She said, turning to face her idol.

"Oh... uh, cool…? Anyway, that was really impressive. whered you learn to shoot and fight llike that?"

Mii Gunner chuckled a bit, then replied, "I learned by watching your matches!" 

Samus was a bit confused. "Eait, what do you mean? don't you guys stay in tubes?"

the new girl sighed a bit, and responded, "I mean, yeah, we stay there a lot of the time. that's why im so social. Of course, we miis have a few things that seperate each other, like our guns and swords, but other than tha-"

"What about names?" Samus interripted, then apologized. "Sorry, i didnt men to interrupt you."

"No, its fine. The Swordfighter's name is Jonah, The Brawler's name is Benjamin, and my name is Ruth. some miis call me Caz." Ruth said, waving a bit.

Sai made a chuckling sound, then pointed at Ruth's costume quizzically after making a few gurgle-esque noises.

"Oh, our costumes? Yeah, we can change them at will. it doesn't take much willpower, but just enough to make it important enough so we don't forget to keep our clothes on. I got really lucky with this costume, cuz Sans is a character i like." She explained, as if Sai asked her specifically.

"Um... do you understand her?" Samus asked, now even more confused.

"Well, yeah. we were designed to undetstand every language made under, over, behind or beyond the sun." Ruth said casually.

"Oh... Oh my god, Wolf is trying what you did..." Samus responded, feeling a bit bad for Wolf. then she shook it off laughing her ass off watching him fail.

(Wolf. 9:28, -6 Stock, 87%)

The entire theater erupted in laughter.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, the final eight were Samus, Sai, Ruth, Pit, Zelda, Palutena, Ridley and Ganondorf.

The last bracket ended up being as follows:  
Samus VS Ridley  
Ruth vs Pit  
Sai vs Ganondorf  
Palutena vs Zelda

We all know how Samus vs Ridley went, so we're skipping it.

"MII GUNNER, VERSUS, PIT! READY? GO!" The Announcer's voice rang out, and the two ran at each other.

Ruth hit pit with a dash attack, then a super missle followed by a bomb and an Upair.

After that rush, Pit and Ruth wrre pretty even, both at close percentage

When they clashed weapons, they made a bit of small talk during the intense battle.

"So, nice to- gghhh- meet you, Pit…" Ruth managed, being a good sport to her opponent.

"Yeah, you- Guhh- Too... got a NAME!" Pit replied, pushing her back and firing an arrow.

Ruth quickly rolled and barrier'd, reflecting the arrow into the air. "Yeah, my name's Ruth." she quickly responded then charged a shot.

Pit saw this and Charged towards his oppenent and uppercutted her into the air, and successfuly pulled off a spike, making Ruth grab the edge.

"Phew... you're good, Ruth… You got your eye on anyone?" Pit said breathing heavily. 

"Well... I did see... a lonely halo girl... in a blue dress... and also a buff swordsman!" Ruth huffed out, and jumped up to blast him with a charged shot point-blank and snipe him with a Super missle, quickly getting rid of his first stock.

"Ike and Rosalina?" Pit said, slicing the air in front of her, and continuing to attack and rush as she dodged and rolled.

"Maybe, i just saw the halo girl playing with cartoon stars and the buff sword guy talking to a japanese sword guy." Ruth said, Still dodging.

Pit swung too far, and she took the opportunity to catch it and place a bomb.

Then, Pit broke his sword in half and smashed her into the blast zone.

But as she respawned, the bomb Ruth planted exploded, launching Pit into the air, and she grabbedd pit and executed a brutal combo.

She threw him to the ground and blasted him in the face with a charge shot, sent an invisible fire charge out when he flew, launching him right back into her super missle + blast kick, and finished his last stock off with a down throw followed by a bomb, a dair, a missle, a fire pillar and a sniper-esque charged shot rfrom 50m away.

The announcer's voice rang out, saying "KO!"

Sai vs Ganondorf started with a small conversation between the two. 

"I have seen you with Samus, and i must say you two seem to be very happy together." Ganondorf said, arms crossed,looking down at Sai, who was a head and a half shorter.

Sai was a bit confused at why he brought this up, but nodded happily.

"Hm. I know I am the reincarnation of pure evil, but I could not be happier for you two." he finished, putting a hand on her shoulder pad and smiling.

Sai nodded, and smiled back. it seemed to be so long ago that Samus would threaten and yell at Sai...

Then Sai absoultely wrecked him, not losing a stock and ending at 98%.

Afterf that,, Zelda won against Palutena, BARELY.

And the match was in its semifinals, the bracket changing to be the following.

Ruth vs Zelda  
Sai vs Samus

The crowd was super hyped, popcorn and sodas were supplied by a kind Marx, and the Semifinals began!


	4. All for you: Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! welcome to the last ppart of AFY.  
> i made a mistake last chapter. The order of he fights will now be :  
> Enjoy!  
> Samus vs Ruth  
> Sai vs Zelda

"Alright guys! We're here at the Smash Theater, getting ready for the semifinals of our little tournament. The two fighters dueling this time are the fan-favorite, Samus, and the newcomer representing the Gunners, Ruth the Mii Gunner!" 

Marx said into a microphone, speaking all througout the stadium, enticing cheers from the crowd.

"Now without any further ado, Here we go!" F Corrin said into another mic.

the two combatants appeared at TGCO Omega, And prepared for their bout.

"Alright. its nice to meet you, Dark Samus!" Ruth happily said, charging up a shot.

If anyone except Ruth understood what Sai said, thet didnt show it.

The match began, and The two gunners shot their respective charge shots.

Ruth ran forward and threw Sai upward, comboing into a Upair. Tryin to predict where she'd land, the gunner charged a smash attack.

But to her dismay, Sai came down behind her and blasted the ground under the mii, launching her upward and into Sai's loving up-smash.

Noticing Sai was aboit to fire a CS at her, Ruth activated her absorbtion shield, instantly tranfserring the energy to HP, heaing 50% of her122%.

Sai decided to shoot a super missle her way, seeing that Ruth absorbed the CS, and accidentaly blew a smoke cloud up ahove Sai.

And out of nowhere, A handful of grenades and bombs fell from the cloud, blasting Sai away, and when Ruth came out, she had already Blasted a CS , instantly Getting rid of Sai's first stock.

Ruth chuckled, then sidestepped a missle, and ate a faceful of Charge Shot, bronging her down a stock.

"Wow, that hurt." She remarked, jumping down from the platform and bomb'd Sai into a Dair.

Sai made a little growl, then a sound lpike 'Asphyxiac' or somethng.

"Okay, fair. So, I saw you and Samus sitting together. i knew you were together, but that's just cute." Ruth responded, ducking under a punch and backflipping away from a Dilt.

Sai made another noise, followed by a sigh. Ruth aww'd and responded, "Wow, you two really do fit together so well." Missle, bomb. "So you really love her?" 

A nod and a barrage of missles and CS came from Sai.

Ruth was bout to FSmash her, but hesitated when seeing the nod, which was all the time needed to Blast her into oblivion.

"GAME!"


End file.
